


[Cover Art] for "The Dead Letters" by CWB

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Dead Letters" by CWB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dead Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472374) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



Another of the stories that I've found that gives a much more believable description of the state of Sherlock in Series Three. After all he went though I would suggest this is a more realistic portrayal of how he should be behaving when he returns.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/nSq7URhwUTJhzFI_q8GpS9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
